Question: A purple pair of shorts costs $$8$, which is $2$ times as much as a red scarf costs. How much does the red scarf cost?
Answer: The cost of the purple pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the red scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$8 \div 2$ $$8 \div 2 = $4$ A red scarf costs $$4$.